Stop
Stop & Erase ('''Detenerte y Borrar '''en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en Kiss & Tell, el primer álbum de esta banda, siendo la decimoprimer pista. Es la canción con menos duración de todo el álbum, con solo dos minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos. Audio thumb|center|335 px Letra Letra original= You think you know me so well, You put me down, it builds you up, You're kicking me around, You just can't get enough And all your friends surround you, And without them by your side, You start to show your weakness, It's something you can't hide, Yeah, yeah Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face Whoa Laugh well you can, You're livin' it up, But read my lips, the joke is on you, Whoa I figured it out, You're all about, walking tall on the people you knock down, Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna, wipe that smile off your know it all face Whoa I'm waking up, I'm feeling, What I was scared to feel before, I got my eyes wide open, Won't take it anymore All the lies and teasing, Guess, I could never be that cool, You had them all believing, But know that's through, Yeah, yeah Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face Whoa Laugh well you can, You're livin' it up, But read my lips, the joke is on you, Whoa I figured it out, You're all about, walking tall on the people you knock down, Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna, wipe that smile off your know it all face Count down, The tables have turned, Better wise up, You have got a lot to learn, 'Cause you're alone now Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face Whoa Laugh well you can, You're livin' it up, But read my lips, the joke is on you, Whoa I figured it out, You're all about, walking tall on the people you knock down, Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna, wipe that smile off your know it all face Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face Whoa Laugh well you can, You're livin' it up, But read my lips, the joke is on you, Whoa I figured it out, You're all about, walking tall on the people you knock down, Well stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna, wipe that smile off your know it all face |-| Letra traducida= ¿Crees que me conoces tan bien? Tu me dejaste abajo mientras subias Me estás dando vueltas Simplemente no puedes obtener suficiente Y todos tus amigos te rodean Oh, sin ellos a tu lado Tienes que demostrar su debilidad Es algo que no se puede ocultar Yeah yeah Voy a detenerte y borrar Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Whaoh Es por eso que no puedes Estar a la altura que quieres Lee mis labios, la broma es sobre ti Yo lo he descubierto Tu eres todo acerca de Caminar y contar a sobre gente que conoces abajo Entonces, detente y borra Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Whaoh Me despierto y me siento como que Lo que antes me daba miedo se siente otra vez Tengo los ojos bien abiertos No aguanto más Todas las mentiras y las burlas Sí, yo nunca podría ser tan cruel Tu le haces creer a todos Pero ahora es sobre ti Yeah Yeah Voy a detenerte y borrar Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Whaoh Es por eso que no puedes Estar a la altura que quieres Lee mis labios, la broma es sobre ti Yo lo he descubierto Tu eres todo acerca de Caminar y contar a sobre gente que conoces abajo Entonces, detente y borra Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Detente (¿tranquilo?) Hacia abajo, Las tablas han cambiado Mejor cae en la cuenta Tienes un montón de nervios Porque estás solo ahora Voy a detenerte y borrar Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Whaoh Es por eso que no puedes Estar a la altura que quieres Lee mis labios, la broma es sobre ti Yo lo he descubierto Tu eres todo acerca de Caminar y contar a sobre gente que conoces abajo Entonces, detente y borra Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Voy a detenerte y borrar Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Whaoh Es por eso que no puedes Estar a la altura que quieres Lee mis labios, la broma es sobre ti Yo lo he descubierto Tu eres todo acerca de Caminar y contar a sobre gente que conoces abajo Entonces, detente y borra Porque yo voy a limpiar Esa sonrisa de "lo se todo" en tu cara Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell